The present invention relates to a minehunting apparatus for clearing away moored mines, and more particularly to a minehunting apparatus of the type which includes a housing carrying cutting and disposal explosives, intake rails connected to the housing for guiding the mooring cable, and a clamping mechanism for clamping around the mooring cable and for causing the minehunting apparatus, once it has clamped itself around the mooring cable, to climb up the mooring cable toward the mine.
Such minehunting apparatuses per se are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,234. However, prior art mine-hunting apparatuses have the disadvantage that they require relatively expensive clamping mechanisms. A further disadvantage is that the transporting drone is encumbered with great static and dynamic moments during its mission due to the great weight of the minehunting apparatus, and this interferes with the maneuverability of the drone. Another drawback in the prior type of minehunting device is that activatable buoyancy means must be employed to cause the device to climb up the mooring cable. These buoyancy means require a relatively large amount of space and are expensive and easily damaged.